More Then Friends
by fangirl101112
Summary: Ben breaks up with Riley for the weirdest reason. Danny goes to save the day and asks her the question he has been dying to ask for so many years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this story is probably going to be 3 chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed my other story "You And I"**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"I don't know how long I can handle this mom." I tell my mom. Riley and Ben's relationship has been going for almost 4 months and I can't stand to see Ben with her.

"Danny sweetie maybe you and Riley weren't meant to be"

"That's not how it feels like. Every time I look at her my heart starts to race and I sweat. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Oh Danny" Mom hugs me "If you're sure that if you belong with Riley then one day you will be with her."

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

I look into Danny's eyes, all I can see is sadness. Whenever any of my boys are sad so am I. I can't stand seeing my son like this, he doesn't deserve it. If only Riley got her head out of her ass, she would realize that Danny loves her.

"Mom, what should I do." Danny looks at me with his sad eyes and I swear to god I was about to cry.

"Well, you tried to move on and that didn't really work out, so maybe you could try telling Riley how you feel."

"She's with Ben now, if I tell her how I feel Ben will get pissed at me and I might end their relationship"

"Isn't that what we're going for?"

"MOM!"

"Fine! Honestly honey I don't know what you should do, you tried everything and they all ended in failure"

To be honest, I really wasn't routing for Ben and Riley. I know Ben is my son, but I really think their relationship will go downhill at some point. I just hope that everything works out for both my babies.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I go to the bar and for once Ben isn't there. Thankfully he is having a play date with Emma. I order a beer. Why the hell do I need to have feelings, why can't I be one of the guys who have zero emotions, my life would be so much easier that way. Maybe I should just move on... again. There are so many girls that would want to go out with me. That's what I'll do, I will move on.

I get pulled out of my thoughts when my phone starts to ring. It's Riley.

"Hello."

"Danny thank god you answered." I can tell she was crying.

"What's wrong! Are you ok?"

"I need you." she breaks down and starts to sob. I run out of the bar and towards Riley's apartment.

I knock on the door at Riley's apartment. She doesn't answer. I knock again.

"Riley, it's me, Danny."

Riley finally opens the door. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying too much. Whoever did this to her will be getting the worst beating in their life. I walk into the apartment and close the door.

"Riley tell me what happened."

"Ben... Ben, he broke up with me." I am going to kill Ben for making Riley cry. I told him not to hurt her, but he never listens. I hugged her.

Riley started to cry into my shoulder, but I didn't mind. She stopped crying a few minutes later, but she didn't move, neither did I.

"Riley what about we order some pizza and watch some of our favourite movies."

"Sure, that would be great." A small smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

After eating 3 boxes of pizza and watching The Princess Bride I looked over to Danny who kept glancing at me during the movie. He had his arm around me and my head was nestled on his shoulders.

"Riley why did Ben break up with you?" Danny took his arm off my shoulders and looked at me. There was pain and concern in his eyes and something else I couldn't quite place.

"Ben, he... he thinks that there is more going on between us. He thinks I have feelings for you."

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Ben's right. There is something more between Riley and I. I have loved Riley my entire life and everyone knows that except for Riley. How could she have not noticed. I need to know if she feels the same as I do, this might be the only time for me to ask. If I don't ask now I will probably never ask again.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Riley, do you have feeling for me?"

* * *

**Riley's POV**

I look away from Danny's eyes. Do I like Danny? I think I do, but for my entire life I have been focusing on getting Ben to like me, I never noticed the other people who love me, and by other people I mean Danny. I was too busy falling in love with Ben or thinking that I was that I never realized that Danny was something more than a best friend. So do I like Danny? I think so. Danny was always there for me when I was at me weakest, he made me laugh when no one else could. He did so many things for me just to make sure I was happy while he was falling in love with me and I never knew it.

I look up at Danny who is still staring at me, waiting for me to answer his question.

* * *

**This story is probably going to be 3 chapters long. I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny's POV**

"Riley do you have feelings for me?"

All I can do was stare at Riley. She lowers her head. What if I made the wrong choice of asking her. It's not like I'm telling her I like her. Hopefully this question won't screw up our friendship, if I lost I lost Riley I wouldn't know what to do. Probably leave town and cry for a few days. Riley finally looks at me again and a small smile appears on her face.

"Danny, I do like you I just never had the chance to think about it. You and I we have something I didn't have with been."

"So you would give us a chance?"

"If you do."

I pull her into a hug, she hugs me back instantly. I can't believe it, I Danny Wheeler finally gets the girl. I smile into the hug. After what felt like hours I pulled back.

"Riley I don't want to scare you because I finally got you but I have always loved you and I never had the balls to tell you."

"Well you're telling me now."

* * *

**Riley's POV**

I can't believe it, I'm dating Danny wheeler my best friend. I honestly would have never thought of Danny anything more than just a friend.

"Danny I really want this to work so can we take it slow?" I look at him with hopeful eyes. He smiles at me.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He puts both of his hands on my cheeks and slowly pulls me into a kiss. It was soft and tender but before I could melt into his lips I realize something.

"Danny" I pull away and Danny looks away from me.

"Sorry, if you think this was a mistake then we can act like it never happened" Danny starts to get up but I grab his hand.

"Quit being such a drama queen, I just realized that we can't tell anyone we're dating, not yet anyway"

"Why?" he gives me a confused look and sits down beside me.

"Because I just broke up with Ben and if I have a new boyfriend within 24 hours which happens to be his bother I'm pretty sure Ben will get ideas"

"Like what? "

"Like I was cheating on him while we were dating or something like that and plus I don't want you and him to get into a fight." Danny .looks at me but doesn't say anything.

"Please Danny!"

"Fine but I need to take you to a date tonight"

"Deal."

"Good. I'll pick you up at 8"

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to post the second chapter and I know that it's pretty short. The next chapter will probably be posted either next week or the week after that.**


End file.
